How To Save A Wedding
by Megadracosaurus
Summary: The happiest day of Astrid's and Hiccup's life has begun: Their wedding! The cake is ready, the Great Hall is decorated, the guests have been invited and the rings are forged! Nothing can ruin their perfect day!...Hopefully. When a certain pair of dragons messes up, they have to save the wedding! Based on 'Tangled Ever After' and is a birthday-gift to maycontestdrew!


**This FanFic is for a good friend of mine's birthday! I hope you like it Launa, my Long-Lost-Sistah , aka maycontestdrew! :D**

**And yes, I am aware that its to late...**

***Rubs back and forward in the Corner of Shame***

**STUPID EXAMS T_T**

**This oneshot is based on the Tangled special 'Tangled Ever After' :D**

It was a beautiful day, on a small island in the Barbaric Archipalego. The Vikings were arguining, the Dragon Trainers were competing and Dragons were stealing food and accidently burning things down.

In other words, a perfectly normal day on the Isle of Berk.

'_This is Berk. Located twelve days from Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing To Death. It lies on the Meridian of Misery. And, unlike most people would think, life here is amazing! We have fishing, hunting, a charming of sunsets, the most awesome pets ever and, last, but not least...My beautiful fiancé, Astrid Hofferson...'_

'Hey, are you doing the introductions without me now?'

_'Oh, hey Astrid!'_

'Anyways, as Hiccup was saying, life here is absolutely amazing! And today is even more amazing...'

_'Indeed! Today is our wedding today! Everything was perfect! Just like we always thought it would be!'_

'Well...Almost perfect...'

**A few hours earlier, in the Great Hall.**

Hiccup swallowed nervously, as he was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, next to his father. Today, he was gonna get married to the love of his life, Astrid Hofferson. His best human friend, childhood crush, most beautiful female warrior of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, second-in-command and most trusted adviser. He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and sighed relieved. It was just his father, Stoick the Vast. Chieftain of the Tribe.

'Worried son?' asked Stoick.

'Worried? No, I'm just gonna marry today. No biggie' muttered Hiccup. Before Stoick could reply, the doors of the Great Hall opened. Everyone turned around to see Astrid and her father, Asgard Hofferson, walking to the center of the Hall. Hiccup's eyes widened. His fiancé was so beautiful! Astrid was wearing a simple, yet gorgeous, blue dress with flowers decorating her blonde hair.

'Woah...' breathed Hiccup.

'Woah' blinked Stoick, not used to seeing the young warrior-lady like this.

Behind them, walked Toothless and Stormfly, the dragons of the couple. The Deadly Nadder was carrying a basket with flowers, while the Night Fury was carrying a pillow with the wedding rings on it.

When Astrid arrived at the large, golden Grapple Grounder statue, Gobber started to play a wedding rhyme on his pan flute.

Hiccup and Astrid looked around. All of their friends were here! They could see, of course, their families. Valka was sitting in the front row, together with her dragons Gruff and Cloudjumper, looking proudly at her son. Hiccup's uncle, Spitelout, looked pretty bored. The rest of the Dragon Masters where there to, of course. Ruffnut and Heather, who had joined the Academy a few years ago, was giving a thumbs up at Astrid, while Fishlegs looked like he could squeal out in excitement any minute. Julian, who had also joined the Academy the same time as Heather, looked happy for the two, while Hiccup's cousin Snotlout looked less happy. Several diplomats of the various Tribes where there to.

After a few minutes of music, Stoick began to talk.

'Dearly beloved, whether we are Vikings or Dragons, we are gathered here, on this beautiful day, to celebrate the marriage of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and Astrid Hofferson. We-'

During Stoick's speech, Stormfly and Toothless were standing a few meters away, looking proudly at their trainers. They were incredible happy for them. Stormfly would definitely have cried, if dragons could cry. However, she accidently dropped a flower, right on Toothless' nose...

The Night Fury blinked, before letting out a sneeze, dropping the pillow with the wedding rings in the process. The rings fell on the floor and softly rolled away...

The two dragons watched the rings roll away. After a few seconds, the realization dawned and they looked at each other with a panicked look, both thinking the same...

_'May I have the rings please?' asked Stoick solemnly, as he and the couple looked over at the couple. However, when they saw the dragons didn't have them, they let out horrified gasps. The dragons gulped guilty._

_'Those rings belonged to Grimbeard the Ghastly and his wife Chinhilda themselves!' shouted Stoick, his head growing red with anger. _

_'THE TRIBE IS LOST!' screamed Gobber in a rather girly voice. A few minutes later, people were running around screaming like Hysterics, while Berk was busy burning to the ground._

Toothless snapped back into reality when Stormfly poked. Hiccup looked their with a questioning look. Toothless quickly held up the pillow to prevent Hiccup from seeing the missing rings. Hiccup shrugged and looked back at Astrid, smiling. Toothless fake smiled to and then looked at Stormfly. They were both thinking the same thing. Quick and slowly, they walked towards the exit of the Great Hall. As soon as they were out of eyesight, they quickly ran away. Stormfly gave a squawk when she saw the rings roll into the village. They went into separate directions. The two dragons looked at each other, before each going a different way.

Stormfly quickly ran through the street, knocking down people and objects down. The ring was in her sight. It was now in front of a cartwheel. Stormfly narrowed her eyes and curved her tail, shooting a spike at with, like usual, great accuracy. The spike hit the ring right in the middle and pinned it down in the wheel!

...Wich would have been great if, because of the hit, the cart started to roll down the hill. Stormfly squawked in alarm and started the chase again.

Meanwhile, Toothless wasn't very lucky either. He ran after the ring, who was going downhill with great speed. The ring rolled right into the market square. The Vikings yelled and shouted as Toothless ran right threw their stocks, ignoring all the objects that on him. After running through various stocks, he finally noticed something...That, and a male Monstrous Nightmare whistled at him. The Night Fury looked down and his eyes widened as he saw he was wearing various women clothing, a pink head, scarf, dress and pair of shoes. Before he could tear them apart, he saw the ring from the corner of his eyes. Toothless quickly pushed the Nightmare to the side and started to chase the ring again.

Meanwhile, Stormfly was running after the cart. She panted as she chased it. Finally, it seemed that the chase would stop...Because the end of a cliff came in sight. The Nadder's eyes widened and she squawked in alarm, standing at the edge of the cliff. What she supposed to do now!? Right when she turned around, a growl was heard and a wild Smothering Smokebreath flew up, with the ring in its claws. Stormfly spread her wings and flew after the smaller dragon.

Toothless wasn't having the best time either. He saw the ring roll down the street to and his eyes widened. He was never gonna make that. The Night Fury looked around and spotted another cart. He quickly jumped in it, ignoring the shouts of protest from the owner.

'AW COME ON! NOT AGAIN!' screamed the Viking, glaring and shaking his fist at the dragon. Toothless reached out his neck and managed to grab the ring in his jaws. He inwardly roared in triumph...Until he was hit in the face by the Viking, whose cart he stole. Apparently, he had taken a shortcut.

'Take that, ya stupid dragon!' he shouted, not noticing the ring flying away again.

In the meantime, Stormfly had followed the Smokebreath into the forest. She could smell the scent of the Mystery Class dragon and when she turned around the corner to grab him, she gulped. The Smokebreath had led her to a nest of the beasts...And they weren't exactly looking friendly.

The Nadder yelped and turned tail as the Smokebreaths chased her again. She tried to dodge their fire, claws and teeth, and managed to dodge most of them. Stormfly yelped as one of them bit in her rear and immediately shot spikes at them. The dragons screamed in surprise and fled. Stormfly smirked and roared at them, before realizing the one with the ring had fled to. She yelped and quickly flew to the animal, hitting it with her wingtips. The Smokebreath hissed in surprise and let the ring go. Stormfly swiftly caught and roared in triumph...Before she saw that the entire swarm came back again. She gulped and quickly turned around and flew to the village.

In the village, Toothless slowly opened his eyes and let out a tired and confused growl as he raised his head. What was he doing here again? Something with a ring...THE RING! He jumped up and saw the ring from the corner of his eyes and quickly launched himself on it. He slowly lifted up his claw and smiled as he saw that the ring was still there! He yowled in triumph! If he could speak Lumptongue, he would probably be saying this: 'OH HOLY GODS THANK YOU! THANK YOU!'

Just when the Night Fury wanted to go back, he heard something. Toothless slowly turned around and gulped. The sight of a very familiar Deadly Nadder getting chased by a large swarm of wild Smothering Smokebreaths...

Toothless screamed as Stormfly bumped into him. They both held each other and screamed in fear as the dragons came closer...And then nothing happened.

Stormfly slowly opened an eye and blinked, poking her Strike Class companion. Toothless slowly opened his eyes and blinked in surprise. A cart with large barrels of mead on it stood between them and the pack...And the pack had bumped against and was now laying on the ground looking quite dizzy.

'OH COME ON!' shouted the Viking again, literally pulling his beard out.

The two dragons sighed in relief...And then the barrels fell of the cart...

**Later in the Great Hall**

'-May I have the rings, please?' asked Stoick. The three humans turned around and gasped, meeting a very...disturbing sight.

Their dragons stood at their left side, looking very dirty. Stormfly had several burn, claw and teeth marks, while Toothless was wearing a pink dress, a pair shoes, a head and a scarf for some reason. All of them were pink. Both were covered in mead...On the upside, the pillow wich held the rings was clean, and so were the rings.

While the Vikings looked shocked, surprised and disturbed, as Toothless walked up to them, mead dropping on the floor and he slowly, troubled by the clothes, walked up to them, holding out the pillow. The Night Fury was eyetwiching with a creepy smile on its face, and thus, Stoick quickly grabbed them and handed them to the couple, who looked disturbed at their dragons.

'Then I, erm, now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!' smiled Stoick.

Hiccup wasted no time and wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist, pulling her close and kissing her deeply and she in return wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. The Vikings and their dragons immediately started cheering from happiness (With the exception of Snotlout) and Alvin the Treacherous even had to turn his head away to hide a tear.

Toothless, who had walked back beside Stormfly, was nudged by the Nadder. Stormfly let out a sigh of relief and Toothless sat down tiredly. He frowned when his tail bumped into something and a 'CLICK' was heard. The two reptiles turned around with frowns and saw a wedding cake go through the doors of the Great Hall...

'Now who wants some cake?' called Hiccup cheerfully, making the dragons gasp and look at each other with wide eyes. They both thought the same thing: _NOT AGAIN!, _they thought as they quickly burst through the door again...

**And that was Launa's birthday FanFic!...It was supposed to be funny -_-**


End file.
